loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Fryknoss Spells
Fryknoiss is the god of record keeping and fate. '1st-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Dancing Lantern: Animates a lantern that follows you. 'Advanced Race Guide' Theft Ward: gain a +10 to Perception on one object from being stollen. 'Ultimate Magic:' Forbid Action: Target obeys your command to not do something. Know the Enemy: Gain +10 on a monster Knowledge check. '2nd-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Ghostbane Dirge: Incorporeal creature takes half damage from nonmagical weapons. Grace: Movement doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity. Share Language: Subject understands chosen language. 'Advance Race Guide:' Alchemical Tinkering: transfer one alchemical substance for another. Delay Disease Life Channel Sacred Space Whispering Lore: Gain knowledge from the land as you walk through it 'Ultimate Magic:' Arrow of Law: Harm and possibly daze chaotic creatures. Delay Pain: Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. Imbue with Aura: Target emulates your cleric aura. Surmount Affliction: Temporarily suppress one condition. 'Ultimate Combat:' Protection from Chaos, Communal: As protection from chaos, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Evil, Communal: As protection from evil, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Good, Communal: As protection from good, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. '3rd-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Blood Biography: Learn about a creature with its blood. Elemental Speech: You can speak with elementals and some creatures. Enter Image: Transfers your consciousness to an object bearing your likeness. Guiding Star: Know approximate distance from where you cast this spell. Nap StackM: Subjects only need 2 hours for a night's sleep, and can sleep even longer for more benefits. 'Advance Race Guide:' Bestow Insight: Gain a+2 bonus on any skill you have 1 rank in 'Ultimate Magic:' Sands of Time: Target temporarily ages. Symbol of Healing: Triggered rune heals living creatures. 'Ultimate Combat:' Chain of Perdition: Creates a floating chain of force. Delay Poison, Communal: As delay poison, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Discovery Torch: Touched object emanates bright light, granting Perception and Sense Motive bonuses. Resist Energy, Communal: As resist energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Share Language, Communal: As share language, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. '4th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Planar Adaptation: Resist harmful effects of other plane. Rest EternalM: Dead creature cannot be revived. 'Advance Race Guide:' Ward of the Season 'Ultimate Magic:' Aura of Doom: Creatures in your aura become shaken. Control Summoned Creature: Direct a summoned monster as if you had summoned it. Soothe Construct: Reduce the berserk chance of a construct. Spit Venom: Spit blinding black adder venom. Symbol of Revelation: Triggered symbol reveals illusions. Symbol of Slowing: Triggered rune slows creatures. Terrible Remorse: Creature is compelled to harm itself. 'Ultimate Combat:' Protection from Energy, Communal: As protection from energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Summoner Conduit: The target takes damage whenever its summoned creature does. '5th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Ghostbane Dirge, Mass: As ghostbane dirge, but affects multiple creatures. Treasure StitchingM: Objects on cloth become embroidered. 'Advance Race Guide:' Half-Blood Extraction Spawn Ward 'Ultimate Magic:' Astral Projection, Lesser: Limited astral travel. Curse of Magic Negation: Target gains the negated spellblight. Fickle Winds: Wind walls selectively block attacks. Forbid Action, Greater: As forbid action, but 1 creature/level. Rapid Repair: Construct gains fast healing 5. Reprobation: Marked target is shunned by your religion. Symbol of Scrying: Triggered rune activates scrying sensor. 'Ultimate Combat:' Spell Immunity, Communal: As spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Symbol of StrikingM: As symbol of death, but fills a 5-foot square. Tongues, Communal: As tongues, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. '6th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Planar Adaptation, Mass: As planar adaptation, but affects multiple creatures. 'Advance Race Guide:' Truespeak: Communicate with any creature not mindless 'Ultimate Magic:' Cold Ice Strike: Cone of ice slivers deals 1d6 cold/level. Symbol of Sealing: Creates triggered wall of force. Ultimate Combat: Dust Form: You become an incorporeal creature of dust for a short period of time. '7th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Ultimate Magic:' Circle of Clarity: Emanation hampers illusions and stealth. Create Demiplane, Lesser: Create your own demiplane. 'Ultimate Combat:' Jolting Portent: You inflict a vengeful fate on a creature, dealing electricity damage each time it attacks or casts a spell. '8th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Stormbolts: 1d8 damage/level (max 20d8) to targets. 'Ultimate Magic:' Call Construct: Summon your golem to you. Create Demiplane: As lesser create demiplane, but larger and with planar traits. Orb of the Void: Sphere inflicts negative levels. '9th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Winds of Vengeance: Grants flight; attack with wind. 'Ultimate Magic:' Create Demiplane, Greater: As create demiplane, but larger and with more planar traits. Interplanetary Teleport: Teleport to another planet. Overwhelming Presence: Creatures bow before you as if you were divine. Symbol of Strife: Triggered rune makes creatures attack. Symbol of Vulnerability: Triggered rune gives penalties. Wooden Phalanx: Creates 1d4+2 temporary wood golems to fight for you. 'Ultimate Combat:' Spell Immunity, Greater Communal: As greater spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched.